Horst Janson
Horst Janson (* 4. Oktober 1935 in Mainz-Kastel) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler. Leben Horst Janson ist der Sohn eines Justizbeamten. Er wuchs in Mainz, Bad Soden und Wiesbaden auf und war schon als Schüler in Aufführungen seiner Schule aktiv. Im Jahr 1951 absolvierte er einen Eignungstest an der Frankfurter Bühnengenossenschaft und nahm in der Folge an der Schauspielschule Genzmer Schauspielunterricht. Nach Ende der Ausbildung trat er am Staatstheater Wiesbaden in dem Drama Lorenzaccio auf. Er erhielt eine weitere Ausbildung in den Nachwuchsstudios der UFA und wurde als Morten Schwarzkopf in einer Verfilmung von Die Buddenbrooks im Jahr 1959 so bekannt, dass ihm gleich danach die Hauptrolle in dem Film …und noch frech dazu angeboten wurde. In Helmut Käutners Film Das Glas Wasser (1960) mit Gustaf Gründgens und Liselotte Pulver erlangte er große Popularität. Er spielte bereits 1967 bis 1969 in Landarzt Dr. Brock mit, aber seinen Durchbruch schaffte Janson 1968 mit der ARD-Fernsehserie Salto Mortale, in der er den Trapez-Artisten Sascha Doria verkörperte. 1970 spielte er neben Charles Bronson und Tony Curtis in der englisch-amerikanischen Kino-Produktion Zwei Kerle aus Granit. Einem breiten Publikum wurde er durch die Fernsehserie Der Bastian (1973) bekannt, in der er mit seiner jugendlich-lässigen Ausstrahlung – obwohl bereits 37-jährig – den Studenten Bastian spielte. Dank ihres Erfolges wurde die Serie, die anfangs im Vorabend-Programm des ZDF ausgestrahlt worden war, ein Jahr später zur besten Sendezeit gesendet, da das Publikum noch einmal das oft zitierte „spitzbübische Lächeln“ des „liebenswerten Luftikus“ sehen wollte. Etwa zur selben Zeit trat Janson mit Die Zwillinge vom Immenhof (1973) und Frühling auf Immenhof (1974) an der Seite von Heidi Brühl in den späten Fortsetzungen der populären Immenhof-Filme aus den 1950er Jahren auf. Horst Janson wirkte in der Folgezeit in zahlreichen englisch-amerikanischen Produktionen mit, unter anderem in Steiner – Das Eiserne Kreuz II an der Seite von Richard Burton und Robert Mitchum. Nennenswert ist bereits sein früheres Mitwirken in dem ungewöhnlichen, von der Kritik ausgesprochen positiv aufgenommenen irisch-britischen Kriegsfilm The McKenzie Break (Ausbruch der 28, 1970). Anfang der 1980er Jahre begeisterte er eine ganze Kindergeneration als „Horst“ in der Sesamstraße. 1998 spielte er in Bad Segeberg den Old Shatterhand und im Jahr 2001 den Old Firehand. Bei den Süddeutschen Karl-May-Festspielen in der Western-City Dasing bei Augsburg spielte er 2006 den Old Shatterhand in Der Schatz im Silbersee und in den beiden darauf folgenden Jahren war er als Old Firehand gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter Sarah-Jane in Dasing zu sehen. Auch 2009 trat Janson als Old Firehand in Winnetou und Kapitän Kaiman bei den Festspielen auf. In der ARD-Fernsehreihe Unter weißen Segeln spielte er 2004/2005 einen Kapitän; die Serie führte ihn u. a. für vier Wochen nach Ägypten, für vier Wochen zu den griechischen Inseln und für vier Wochen nach Kuba. Im September und November 2008 war er als Pfarrer Lehmann in der ZDF-Telenovela Wege zum Glück zu sehen. Von Dezember 2008 bis Januar 2009 sowie von April bis Mai 2009 spielte er in der ARD-Telenovela Sturm der Liebe Dr. Paul Wielander. Ebenfalls 2009 spielte Janson den an Demenz erkrankten Jakob im Film Eines Tages. Horst Janson war in den Jahren 1973 bis 1976 mit der Schauspielerin Monika Lundi verheiratet. Mit ihr nahm er 1975 unter der Produktion von Michael Kunze die Schallplatte Wir wollen es haben auf. Dieses Lied war die deutsche Version des Paul-Anka-Hits Having My Baby. Die Single wurde jedoch kein kommerzieller Erfolg. Janson lebt heute mit seiner zweiten Frau Hella (Geburtsvorname Helgardt), geb. Ruthardt, und seinen zwei volljährigen Töchtern Laura-Maria3 und Sarah-Jane (ebenfalls Schauspielerin) in Grünwald bei München. Nach Angaben auf seiner Website zählte Janson laut einer GFK-Studie vom Februar 2002 zu den bekanntesten deutschen Schauspielern. Filmografie (Auswahl) Fernsehserien und -reihen * 1965: Sie schreiben mit – Der Besuch * 1966: Sie schreiben mit – Franziska weiß alles * 1967: Das Kriminalmuseum – Die rote Maske * 1968: Sein Traum vom Grand Prix * 1968: Sie schreiben mit - Dafür gibt's kein Rezept * 1967–1969: Landarzt Dr. Brock * 1969–1972: Salto Mortale * 1971: Das Haus am Eaton Place – A Suitable Marriage * 1973: Der Bastian * 1974: Härte 10 * 1974: Graf Yoster gibt sich die Ehre – Zu hoch hinaus * 1979: Die Protokolle des Herrn M. * 1980–1984: Sesamstraße * 1984: Die Windsor-Papiere (To Catch a King) * 1987: Ein Fall für TKKG – Spion auf der Flucht * 1989–1991: Forsthaus Falkenau * 1990: Blaues Blut (2 Folgen) * 1992: Zwei Schlitzohren in Antalya * 1993: Großstadtrevier – Bodo * 1994: Wildbach – Auf Leben und Tod * 1995: Ein Fall für zwei – Eine offene Rechnung * 1997: Singles – Besuch aus dem Süden * 1997: Hallo, Onkel Doc! – Manege frei * 1999: Die Strandclique – Schlaflos in St. Peter * 1999: Marienhof * 2001: Die Wache – Mitten ins Herz * 2004: In aller Freundschaft – Allein gegen alle * 2005: Inga Lindström – Der Weg zu dir * 2005–2006: Unter weißen Segeln * 2006: Das Traumhotel – Seychellen * 2006: Unter weißen Segeln – Frühlingsgefühle * 2006: Unter weißen Segeln – Träume am Horizont * 2006: Die Rosenheim-Cops – Auf Eis gelegt * 2006: SOKO 5113 – Schwarze Sonne * 2006: SOKO Rhein-Main – Pretty Woman * 2007: SOKO Köln – Bremsversagen * 2007: Die Märchenstunde – Dornröschen - Ab durch die Hecke! * 2008: Wege zum Glück (2 Folgen) * 2008: Unser Mann im Süden – Ausgetrickst * 2008–2009: Sturm der Liebe (Rolle: Dr. Paul Wielander) * 2009: Um Himmels Willen (2 Folgen) * 2010: In aller Freundschaft – Geständnisse * 2012: Der letzte Bulle – Ohne Moos nix los * 2013: Die Pfefferkörner – Der verschwundene Engel * 2013: Tatort: Borowski und der Engel * 2014: Familie Dr. Kleist – Die Sache mit der Liebe * 2014: Großstadtrevier – Teufelsbrück * 2016: Der Staatsanwalt – Rheingau blutrot * 2017: SOKO München – Die Schuld der Väter Spielfilme * 1959: Buddenbrooks * 1960: Der Teufel hat gut lachen * 1960: …und noch frech dazu! * 1960: Das Glas Wasser * 1961: Das Riesenrad * 1961: Ruf der Wildgänse * 1962: Das Mädchen und der Staatsanwalt * 1962: Tunnel 28 (Escape from East Berlin) * 1965: Spione unter sich5 * 1969: Eine Frau sucht Liebe * 1969: Der Kerl liebt mich – und das soll ich glauben? * 1970: Ausbruch der 28 (The McKenzie Break) * 1970: Zwei Kerle aus Granit (You Can't Win 'Em All) * 1971: Der Kapitän * 1971: Hilfe, die Verwandten kommen * 1971: Zwei wilde Companeros (Viva la muerte… tua!) * 1971: Das Wiegenlied der Verdammten (Murphy’s War) * 1972: Providenza! – Mausefalle für zwei schräge Vögel (La vita a volte è molto dura, vero Provvidenza?) * 1973: Zinksärge für die Goldjungen * 1973: Crazy – total verrückt * 1973: Die Zwillinge vom Immenhof * 1974: Captain Kronos – Vampirjäger (Captain Kronos – Vampire Hunter) * 1974: Frühling auf Immenhof * 1974: Ein toter Taucher nimmt kein Gold * 1975: Brüll den Teufel an (Shout at the Devil) * 1976: Taxi 4012 (TV) * 1979: Steiner – Das Eiserne Kreuz II * 1982: Wie hätten Sie’s denn gern? * 1984: Danger – Keine Zeit zum Sterben * 1984: Die Windsor-Papiere - Königsjagd (TV) (To Catch a King) * 1993: Tierärztin Christine (TV) * 2004: Die Wittelsbacher * 2008: Totgesagte leben länger * 2009: Böseckendorf – Die Nacht, in der ein Dorf verschwand (TV) * 2009: Schlaflos (TV) * 2009: Eines Tages (Film) * 2011: Flaschendrehen (TV) * 2012: Fliegen lernen Theater (Auswahl) * 2016: Bad Hersfelder Festspiele – Hexenjagd (Inszenierung: Dieter Wedel)6 * 2017: Kerle im Herbst Auszeichnungen * 1973: Preis der Zeitung Sunday Mail als bester Schauspieler im englischen Fernsehspiel The Best of Enemies von Christopher Fry * 1973: Goldener Otto der BRAVO * 1974: Bambi